1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe connecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new pump discharge conduit system for allowing discharge from a pump to be discharged out of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe connecting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,157 describes a system for connecting joining a water faucet to a supply line. Another type of pipe connecting device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,898 having a pipe connecting device that is coupled to a submersible pump that maintains pumping efficiency over long periods of operation of the pump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,041 has a quick disconnect for allowing a sump pump to be readily disconnected and reconnected to a discharge conduit when the sump pump is raised and lowered. U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,215 has a flange extending outwardly from each of the tubes where the flanges are connected together to allow fluid communication between the tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,628 has a lift out coupling the allows a sump pump to be easily disconnected from and reconnected to a discharge pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,539 has a quick connecting coupler for facilitating disconnection and reconnection of fluid conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,790 has a coupling system allow for permitting an outlet of a submergible pump to be easily disconnected and reconnected to an inlet port of a discharge conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,479 has a universal pump coupling system for allowing various configurations of submersible pumps to be mounted in a pumping station. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,553 has a pumping a system for allowing a submersible pump with a detachable coupling to engage a discharge conduit to allow the submersible pump when the submersible pump is lowered into the wet well. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,817 having an underground pipe extending away from a sump pump or a downspout that disperses water into the soil or into a tank that bleeds the water into the soil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,508 has a cleaning system for a gutter to allow for easy cleaning of gutter and eaves to ensure proper operation of the gutters.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that maintains positioning of an output conduit extending through the wall of a structure.